There are no federal regulations, at present, governing the use of lights on agricultural field equipment that is being towed on public roads or highways. However, there has been increased interest in the use of lights for agricultural field equipment because of safety concerns, as well as potential legal liability.
Agricultural field equipment,. such as wagons, plows, manure spreaders, and the like, have various shapes and configurations, so that the lights must be capable of being mounted on various surfaces of all types of equipment without the need for specialized brackets or connectors. Further, lights to be used with agricultural field equipment, must be able to withstand the rigorous field and environmental conditions that are encountered through normal use of the equipment and be resistant to moisture, dust and chemicals.